


Johnny's observation

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Johnny's POV, M/M, TaeDo, dotae, jaehyun being random, johnny as the main character somehow, johnny's observation basically, sorry i really dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: Johnny is a transfer from Chicago. He makes friends here in Seoul and is rather observative toward them.or in other words, Johnny point of view of Taeyong and Doyoung's interesting dynamic.





	Johnny's observation

**Author's Note:**

> This is Johnny's point of view of our lovely Taeyong and Doyoung.  
> Literally, it just how Johnny see what kind of people Taeyong and Doyoung is.  
> And also, this is basically dotae/taedo story.
> 
> I have fun writing this but I hope it's not crappy.  
> My writing skill doesn't improve that much, it is still lousy.  
> And I'm sorry for any grammar mistake that I tend to overlook. English is not my first language.

Johnny Seo, or Seo Youngho, is such an observer. Well, actually he never considers himself that until he met a weird but interesting pair - Lee Taeyong and Kim Doyoung. 

... 

Johnny met Taeyong for the first time when he was a high school. He just transferred from Chicago (his beloved homeland) to Korea. It was his first day of school and obviously, he was nervous. There, he met Taeyong who was his seatmate. 

"Hello, I'm Lee Taeyong. Nice to meet you." 

"Uhm, hello." Johnny greeted. His eyes glanced at his surroundings - the class was a mess because students were busy talking while his homeroom teacher was trying hard to make them pay attention. "I'm Seo Johnny," he said his name, introduced for a second time. 

"Oh?" Taeyong responded, a little confused. "I thought it was Youngho, your name," he said, Johnny watched as Taeyong pointed at the board with hangul written that their teacher did. 

"That's my Korean name. Both are my names actually," Johnny said, and proceeded to explain how he had two names. "I'm just used to my English name. I hope it's not confusing you," he said, concerned. 

Taeyong smiled. He shook his head indicated that he didn't mind. "I know a kid that has two names too," he said, chuckled. (For your information, that kid’s name is Jung Jaehyun alias Jung Yoonoh). "By the way, I hope we can be good friends in the future." 

Johnny smiled, feeling relaxed finally after being tense all morning. He nodded his head, feeling happy that he made a new friend. 

Ever since then, they clicked with each other. Taeyong was that cold looking kind of person but he actually had an easy going personality. And there was one thing that Johnny realised, was that Taeyong liked to eat sweet stuff so much. Under Taeyong’s table always had some kind of foods, always.  
...

There’s this kid named Kim Doyoung. Doyoung was one year younger than him but he got to know the younger when they met at a summer camp he was forcedly attended. Again, Johnny didn’t know anyone there and he was getting awkward with his surrounding although he tried to be friendly. Frankly, it didn’t work. 

Johnny was cutting the carrot as he was in charge to the cooking team. They were making curry. There were three people in the team and honestly, he was feeling rather nervous because he still didn’t get to know his teammate yet. It was a bit lonely.

A tap on his shoulder, Johnny looked to his side as he noticed there was someone standing right beside him. “Yes?” he said, startled.

“I’m Kim Doyoung,” Doyoung introduced himself with a smile pasted on his face. There was a little giggle come out from his mouth resulting from being happy. “You’re Seo Youngho, right?” he asked.

Johnny blinked his eyes. _He knows my name?_ He noded his head as a response but it looked like he was hesitated. “H-how did you know?” he asked, carefully. 

“Ah,” Doyoung let out upon realisation. He gave a sheepish smile and then explained that their camp trainer had given them a name list of their teammates, that he already memorized everyone’s name. “I know most of the people here,” he said. He told that he saw an unfamiliar name on the list and concluded that there was a new face for this year summer came. “Let’s get along,” he offers a handshake.

Johnny chuckled and accepted the handshake. They talked a little more and he got to know briefly what kind of person Doyoung aas. Doyoung was that kind of kid where he was super serious with his job but was a little goofy. Doyoung was smart - like he even memories the name list. Who would even do that? Surely he would not.

“Doyoungie hyung, when are we going to start cooking?”

Doyoung looked behind him and formed a little smile. He chuckled upon their other teammate who was whining at him. “Yoonoh-ah, I’m sorry,” he apologized but gestured the kid to get closer toward them. He then introduced Yoonoh which also known as Jaehyun to Johnny.

Johnny’s circle of friends has increased.

...

Because Doyoung and Jaehyun were not in the same high school as him so Johnny hardly meets them. He mostly talked in a chat room with them, especially Doyoung who seemed to always seek him for advice. He however did met them on the weekend once a while, hang out somewhere nice. 

But Johnny didn’t know that Taeyong and Doyoung were friends (including Jaehyun). One day, when he hang out at Doyoung’s house, Taeyong also come suddenly. Apparently, it was without any noticed - uninvited. 

“Taeyong, what are you doing here?” Doyoung said, sounded grumpy upon seeing Taeyong. 

“I come here to see who is the person you chose to hang out instead of me,” Taeyong answered, eyes glanced at Johnny who was standing behind Doyoung with a confused look in his face. “Oh, Johnny?”

“Hey?” Johnny said, awkwardly waved. 

Doyoung read the situation. Doyoung turned behind him and blinked his eyes at Johnny. Doyoung then turned back toward Taeyong and asked, “You know Youngho hyung?”

“He’s my friend,” Taeyong answered. “We’re basically seatmate!” he exclaimed. “But I didn’t know you know Doyoung, Johnny. Since when?” he then asked Johnny, also confused with the situation - something he didn’t expect when he decided to trespass Doyoung’s house.

“We met at summer camp,” Johnny answered. He then suddenly burst out laughing because he thinks the situation was so funny. Never thought his circle of friends also knew each other. What a small world, indeed. “I didn’t know you guys know each other either,” he said, also feeling curious.

Doyoung shrugged. “We went to the same middle school,” he said, rolled his eyes. Johnny then watched as Doyoung walked toward Taeyong and started on pushing the other toward the door. “Okay, you can go back home, now.”

Taeyong although having smaller physical compared to Doyoung, he had a rather large strength. Johnny laughed as he looked how Taeyong managed to pull himself away from Doyoung. Doyoung was screaming at Taeyong to go out but Taeyong just run away from the angry man.

Johnny watched all of this in awe. He observed the fight that was happening in front of his eyes. It looked intense but actually, it was rather playful. He could tell how Taeyong was just being sneaky while Doyoung who was clearly angry sometimes had a smile pasted on his face.

“Hey, bro,”

Johnny looked to his left. Jaehyun was standing beside him - _he didn’t realise it, when did he come_? - and was drinking what he assumed an apple juice. “Are they always like this?” he questioned, curious what kind of people those two become when together.

Jaehyun nodded his head, not caring. He took a sip of his apple juice and smiled rather monotone as if he was used with the kind of image. “This is the normal view, don’t worry bro. You’ll get used to it,” he said, talking like he was giving an advice - like an old man.

True to Jaehyun’s words. Indeed, Johnny was used to the view after just spending one whole day with the two of them.

...

Sometimes they spentt their weekend at his house, or at Doyoung’s house or even at Taeyong’s house. Jaehyun’s house was out of limit as far as one knew. Johnny didn’t mind though, he loved the kind of companies. It was fun, live should be fun.

Sometimes they played games. Taeyong and Jaehyun who were very good in this while Doyoung was unbelievable sucks. Sometimes they studied together although they were in different grades. Doyoung was a smart kid that he even tutored them from time to time. Basically, he and Taeyong had a very hard time with their studies and it was Doyoung who helped them for most of the time. Even when Doyoung was in a different level. 

“How did you even know this?” Johnny exclaimed, shocks when Doyoung explained to him something that a lower grade shouldn’t even be learning. He looked at the younger with eyes shined and looked baffled. 

Before Doyoung could say anything, Taeyong cut through the conversation and said, “This bunny here likes to study when he has free time. Such a boring guy.” he said without batting eyes as he was calculating the calculation he just did. He was doing his mathematics homework. Johnny wondered though if Taeyong only liked to make Doyoung angry. The small guy was being rather playful. He saw this way too often.

Doyoung rolled his eyes and snorted - Johnny laughed upon the reaction. Doyoung slapped Taeyong’s back as a revenge and said, “At least I’m better than you who are always at bottom of rank.” Taeyong let out a cry of pain but Doyoung didn’t care any less. Doyoung turned his focus back at Johnny and spoke, “I bet you didn’t know this but Jaehyun skips a grade. He is in the same grade as me even though he is one year younger. This guy here is what we call a real genius.”

Jaehyun gave out a peace sign and also gave that foolish smile. He then said, “I’m just being lucky.”

Johnny was amazed by his friends. “That’s awesome, bro!” he exclaimed in joy.

...

There was one thing that Johnny realised. At first, he didn’t notice it but in some way, he noticed it. The way Taeyong calld Doyoung’s name. It was not that noticeable in naked eyes but Johnny - as he claimed - was an observant guy, so he noticed it. The way Taeyong called out Doyoung’s name was endearing. _Bunny_ was what Taeyong always said when he referred to Doyoung. It was Doyoung’s nickname because the younger looked almost like the said animal - Johnny had to agree. A nickname that only Taeyong used because weirdly he never got scolded for it. 

Johnny had once seen how Jaehyun got a handful of scold because the man called Doyoung, bunny. Since then, he didn’t dare to call that nickname in front of Doyoung even though his mouth been itching to say it.

“My adorable bunny, what are you doing?” Taeyong said as he sat down on the pretty sky blue couch. His voice sounded delightful like Johnny always presumed. 

Doyoung humed as a response. Doyoung can feel Taeyong was right beside him, shoulder touching shoulder without his eyes looked at the said person. His eyes though still focus on a book that he was reading since the past hour. 

Taeyong pouted - Johnny looked in disgust - when Doyoung didn’t respond. Taeyong nudged the younger and said in cute tone, “Doyoungie, why aren’t you talking to me?” Johnny paid attention as Taeyong tried to take the book from Doyoung’s hands.

Doyoung’s reading session was being interrupted as his book has now landed on Taeyong’s hand. Doyoung shoot a look at the older and said, “Hey, give that back to me!” Johnny then watched as Doyoung tried to snatch back but Taeyong was blocking it well. 

_They are bickering again_.

“No!”

“Oh, come on,”

“You always reading.”

“But I like reading, you know that.”

“But I don’t like it when you’re not paying attention at me.”

Doyoung let out a sigh. Johnny noticeed that the younger gave up because it was clear to him that Taeyong would never give up and that they would continue on fighting without no conclusion. It will pain in the ass if that happens. He wrapped both of his arms over his broad chest, watched the two of them from the other side of the room. “Fine,” Doyoung said. “I’m paying attention so what is it that you want?” Doyoung aked. 

Taeyong put down the book far away from Doyoung’s reach. Taeyong started on smiling so big that Johnny has never seen ever since he knew the said person. 

Taeyong started on whispering something to Doyoung making the younger giggling in respond. Johnny wondered what are they doing but both of them already in their own world for him to enter. This was what Taeyong and Doyoung’s relationship that Johnny had noticed. One minute they had seen bickering and the other minute they were being lovely to each other. It was weird but interesting in the same time.

“Bro, do you want some pancake?” Jaehyun asked while holding a frying pan. 

Johnny blinked his eyes but smiled at the end. “Sure,” he grined.

...

Johnny always had seen his friends’ cheerful and foolish side. He however never witnesses the serious side of his friends often. They were all up for the fun and live for the fun moments. This was until he saw Doyoung cried one day, all wet from the rain.

Johnny spent his day at Taeyong’s house with Jaehyun. Doyoung was missing from this hang out which was something usual since Doyoung was always busy with the school stuff that he took part in. 

Laughter filled in the house, they were having such a fun time but it was being interrupted by the sound of the front door being opened. Everyone was confused because they were not expecting a guess so Taeyong stood up to walk toward the door but he didn’t manage to do so when a soak bunny appeared. 

“Doyoung?” Johnny said, shocked. 

Doyoung stood, head hung low while holding on his obvious wet cloth. A sniff was being heard and it indicated that Doyoung is crying.

Johnny panicked. He never saw someone crying in front of him that often and he obviously didn’t know what to do, how to comfort. He was about to say something but he shut his mouth when Taeyong suddenly said.

“Hey, little bunny,” Taeyong called out softly as he walked toward Doyoung. He carefully patted Doyoung’s wet hair and asked, “What’s wrong?” He asked Doyoung carefully, trying to know what the situation - of why Doyoung was being in such state. 

Johnny observed the Taeyong Taeyong handled Doyoung with such a care. He watched as Doyoung started on crying like a little kid and complained at Taeyong. He however couldn't really heard what they were saying.

There, it felt like both was in their own world again. Johnny took note this. 

Johnny discovered something new in both of his friends again. It felt strange but he also felt like he has accomplished something. 

       
_“Doyoung is delicate,” Taeyong had said._   


Taeyong had once said that before when he asked what Taeyong viewed Doyoung as. At first, Johnny didn’t understand it but as time past, he understood the meaning.

Doyoung is sensitive. He creates a facade, a strong image but he is actually a softie inside. Johnny would never realise this but he always realise this fact when Doyoung is near Taeyong. The way the younger acts in front of Taeyong is clearly different from the rest of people. It is like in front of Taeyong, Doyoung breaks down his façade, being his true self.

Johnny watched how Taeyong asked in the softest voice he could made, trying to calm down the crying bunny. He noticed how Taeyong never failed to treat the younger with such care. Taeyong said that Doyoung was a delicate human that his heart apparently built like a glass that can break any moment. 

“Come on, hyung.” Jaehyun said, snapped Johnny from his long thoughts. “Let’s go home,” he gestured to the front door. “Only Taeyong hyung can comfort Doyoungie hyung now,” he said, yawed and walked toward the door.

Johnny nodded his head in agreement. _true._ He took a last glance at the two people and gave a small smile. Indeed, only Taeyong can made Doyoung smiled again.

...

Johnny frowned. There was something that he didn’t know, he could feel it. But the thing was, he didn’t know what was it that he didn’t know. It made him felt frustrated because he had that uneasy feeling lurking around his heart. 

And so Johnny observed more than ever. He felt like he wasn’t being notified what’s going on. According to his research, this was what he got.

Taeyong laughed more than usual.

Doyoung blushed occasionally.

Taeyong kepts on bothering Doyoung and Johnny felt like it was more often than before.

Doyoung’s eyes always on Taeyong and this was too, its more often than usual.

Jaehyun in other hand looked uninterest as usual. Okay, Johnny concluded that nothing changed in Jaehyun. Good.

And so, Johnny asked Jaehyun for an opinion. 

“Isn’t it because both of them are dating?” Jaehyun said.

“Huh?” Johnny responded in utter shock. “They are?”

They were sitting at one table while waiting for their menu to come. Johnny asked Jaehyun for a lunch while in fact, he was actually trying to seek an opinion from the younger about their two other friends. Dating was something he did not expect to heard. 

“Well, I'm not hundred percent sure but these past months, their vibes toward each other obviously changes,” Jaehyun explained, eyes scrolling down on his phone. He had been friends with the two of them for so long. He knew them well enough to say this.

“Okay,” Johnny admited that Jaehyun was right about that. He wasn't blind. Their two friends vibes were totally changing and different than usual. “But you can’t just assume that they’re dating by that?” he asked, just to make sure one more time. Wondering how could Jaehyun be so sure about it?

“Yeah but,” Jaehyun stopped and put down his phone. He then looked up at the eager looking older and chuckled. “But honestly, it’s kinda obvious. I mean, haven't you notice that secret glances they make when they think we didn’t see it?” he said and proceeded telling how he had witnessed such moments. “I won’t be surprise if they manage to sneak on kissing when we didn’t notice,” Jaehyun said and Johnny was shocked by the statement.

Johnny gulpped and he thinks more. Maybe Jaehyun was right, his reasons didn’t sound wrong at all. That both of them really in that stage of a relationship. Johnny, however, knew that deep down, he could tell that Taeyong and Doyoung’s relationship will be going to that path. It quite clear how both of them showed their love to each other more than just friends. They way they treat each other ever since before. “But why they didn’t tell us,” he whined now that he accepted it. 

Jaehyun laughed, “How would I know?” 

Johnny let out a soft laugh. “I feel betray,” he jokingly said.

“Me too, me too,” Jaehyun said in response. 

“But if they really dating and I’m happy nevertheless,” Johnny said. 

“I’m disgusted.”

Johnny just then laughed at Jaehyun’s reaction. He wondered, when will Taeyong and Doyoung will they tell them about their relationship. Maybe he could just being such a observation guy and started on looking these secrets moments because honestly Johnny thinks it was fun.

...

**Author's Note:**

> what the hell did I just wrote? Oh my gosh! hehehe  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/writethedust)


End file.
